Dylan
by AiLing
Summary: After 3 years - Cristina Yang comes back to Seattle with a secret. How will Amelia react? Eventually Omelia.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on a prompt I got on Tumblr.**

 **Enjoy!**

'Mummy i'm tiwed.' An innocent voice and a tap on her arm interrupted Cristina from her brief slumber.

She looked over at the little boy sitting beside her. He is a great mixture of both his parents. He has Cristina's black hair, her black eyes and her fiesty personality. But the rest of his facial features, he inherited from his father. The father whom he is on the way to see right now. The father whom he had never seen before.

' Well, you can sleep then.' said Cristina as she unbuckled his seatbelt, lifted up her armrest and pulled him over to rest his head on her lap. A few minutes later, he closed his eyes and was fast asleep.

Cristina would be lying if she said that she wasn't nervous . In fact, her heart was hammering in her chest. She wondered how Owen would react when he finds out that he has a son who was being kept from him for 3 years. He would be furious definitely- but she guessed once he got over the initial shock of the news, he would be a great father to his child. She knew that Owen had always wanted to be a father- and he would be glad now that his wish is being fulfilled.

She rehearsed in her mind for the hundredth time the speech she was going to give Owen. She went through her mind how she was going to explain to him that the reason why she kept his child away from him was because she was because she heard from Meredith that he had moved on and is happy with his life. She didn't want to interrupt his happiness, he deserved to be happy.

She also rehearsed in her mind how she was going to reveal to Owen the actual reason why she brought their son to see him after 3 years of keeping him away. The truth was bitter, the truth hurt and she didn't want to think about it.

She remembered how frightened she was when she first found out that she was pregnant , just a month after she moved to Zurich. She did contemplate moving back to Seattle right away, but then she got caught up in her new life there. The thought of aborting the baby did cross her mind but she just couldn't go through with it again. She stood outside an abortion clinic for about 15 minutes before she changed her mind and walked away.

After that day- she never thought about aborting her baby again. She had to owe this to Preston Burke- who was with her throughout the duration of her pregnancy and during the first year of Dylan's life. Unfortunately- a huge argument between them right before Dylan's first birthday cause them to break up and Burke moved to the United Kingdom.

And now, she was forever grateful that she changed her mind. Her son- Dylan Yang Hunt- turned out to be the greatest blessing in her life. She can't imagine a life without him.

' _Attention to all passengers- we'll be landing shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts, and make sure that your chairs are in the upright position.'_ came the announcement.

Cristina's heart was pounding as she woke Dylan up from his sleep, and sat him upright to fasten his seatbelt. This was it- this was the moment of truth. Dylan was finally going to meet his birth father for the first time- and she really hoped that everything would go on smoothly during this meeting. This meeting was important to her because she really needed Owen to be in Dylan's life now. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

* * *

Before she knew it- Cristina standing in front of the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital with her son. It had been 3 years since she had set foot on Seattle. Nothing much had changed. Sure, there had been a few more buildings being built, but otherwise it was still the same place she had left 3 years ago. The same old dreary winter weather, and people going about their daily activities with the same dreary look on their faces, mirroring the weather. As she stood at the entrance of the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, the memories of all the years she spent in the hospital, as an intern, a resident, and gradually an attending came flooding back to her, both the good and the bad. She recalled her intern and early resident years with Meredith, Alex, George and Izzie. She practically grew up in this hospital.

' This is where mommy used to work last time.' she explained to her son.

He looked around the lobby in fascination. The place seemed very big to the 2 year old boy. The reception still looked the same as before- except for the change in decoration at the reception desk , and the rearrangement of the couches meant for waiting family members.

'Dr Yang!' a nurse who had been working in the ER for many years called out.

' Hey Erica' she gave the nurse her trademark smirk. ' Not changed a bit I see'

' You too Dr. Yang' the nurse smirked back.

' Do you happen to know where Dr. Hunt is?' Cristina asked casually, trying not to make it sound like she was desperate to see him.

' Oh, he's behind the curtains there, attending to a patient'. Erica pointed to a bed adjacent to them, with the curtains drawn.

She couldn't take her eyes off the little boy holding Cristina's hand. He seemed to have Owen's facial features- despite having Cristina's dark hair. She didn't dare ask Cristina though- from her experience, she knew better than to ask Cristina personal questions.

' Alright, I'll wait for him, thanks'. Cristina answered.

Just then, the curtains of the bed drew open, and Owen Hunt appeared from behind the curtains. Cristina couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction upon seeing her and Dylan. His jaw dropped, and his mouth was so wide open that a fly could fly in. He then pinched himself as if to awaken himself from a dream.

Cristina slowly made her way towards Owen- with Dylan holding her hand, as he stood rooted at his spot in shock.

' Hey Owen' she greeted, showing him her trademark loopsided smile. ' Yes, it's really me.'

Owen nodded wordlessly as he glanced over at Dylan, still in shock. Why does the boy look like him aside from his dark hair?

' Is he…..' Owen finally blurted out after studying the boy from head to toe.

' Are you busy right now?' Cristina asked. Owen just shook his head wordlessly.

'Well, let's go somewhere private to talk. ' said Cristina as she led him to an empty ER room and closer the door behind them.

' Yes, he is my son. Our son. Meet Dylan Yang Hunt.' Cristina answered, gesturing the boy to greet Owen.

' Dylan- this is your dad, Owen Hunt. Say hi daddy.' Cristina urged the little boy- who was now in her arms.

' But… But .. How… ' Owen stammered, still speechless.

' Well, you know, the normal way.' Cristina still hasn't lost her sense of sarcasm after all these years.

' I know- but why didn't you tell me?' now that Owen had regained his composure… He was furious with Cristina for hiding such a big secret from him.

' I didn't want to disturb you. I heard you were moving on with your life.' Cristina admitted.

' But wouldn't I want to know if I have a child? You know I've always wanted to be a father. So why didn't you tell me this time?' Owen asked angrily.

At that point, Dylan began whimpering and burying his head in his mother's chest. Cristina held him tight and patted him on the back to console him. Definitely not the first father- son meeting she would've wanted.

' Like I said- I heard you were happy and I didn't want to disturb your happiness.' Cristina admitted.

Owen leaned against a wall with his head facing the wall. Sure, he had always wanted to be a father- but this is certainly not the way in which he wanted to find out.

After a long minute of silence, Owen turned back to face Cristina.

' I thought you never wanted to be a mother- what made you change your mind?' he asked.

Cristina had prepared the answer to this question since the day she walked away from the abortion clinic.

' I just couldn't go through with it this time.' she answered calmly.

' Then why did you keep him away from me all this while?' Owen was not finished with his barrage of questions. ' What made you suddenly come back to see me?'

' I have my own reasons, which I'll reveal to you later.' Cristina answered. ' Can you please just accept your son and get to know him?'

Owen paused for a moment to study their son. It's true, Dylan does look like him, aside from his dark hair.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the ER room, Amelia Shepherd was listening in to the conversation. She had been looking for Owen for the past half an hour actually- until one of the ER nurses informed her that he was in here with Cristina and a little boy. She was about to knock on the door , but decided against it as she heard Cristina's last sentence.

' _Can you please just accept your son and get to know him?'_

She placed the tissues containing the 5 pregnancy tests back into her labcoat pocket and turned, half walking and half jogging away from the ER room door.

She thought she heard the door opening and Owen calling her , but her half jog turned into a run as she rushed into the nearest washroom stall to empty her guts contents out.

At the corridor outside the female washroom, Owen Hunt stood alone, his head in his hands. What a mess he had gotten himself into?

 **So here is the first part of this prompt- I hope you liked it! Comments and reviews are very welcome- I love to hear from you guys- do let me know what you think! :)**

 **What do you guys think is the actual reason why Cristina brought Dylan back to Seattle to see Owen after 3 years?**


	2. Chapter 2

Owen waited outside the women's restroom for a good 5 minutes as he listened to Amelia retching in the toilet. He felt helpless….. he wanted to go in to pull her hair back and pat her back, but it would seem weird to do so in a public woman's restroom.

After 5 minutes- and upon seeing that no one else was coming into the washroom, Owen entered and knocked on the door of the stall Amelia was in.

' Go away!' he heard her muffled voice from behind the stall.

' Mia- it's me' Owen said.

There was a long moment of silence before Amelia opened the door. She looked pale- and her eyes were red from crying.

She looked up at Owen with a sad look in her eyes.

' You heard everything ?' he asked her softly.

' Just the last few sentences of your conversation.' she answered with a monotonous tone in her voice. ' Which is more than enough.'

' I really didn't know , Mia..' he reasoned with her. ' I'm just as shocked as you are. She never told me anything- Meredith never even dropped a single hint about it. She was adamant enough to not want kids previously- it did take me by surprise that she decided to keep this baby.'

' Talking about babies…'

Amelia wordlessly took out the 5 positive pregnancy tests from her labcoat pocket to show him.

A wide grin slowly formed on Owen's face as what she was showing him sunk in.

' Mia' he said walking over to her to hug her.

She quickly pushed him away before he could embrace her in a hug. A hurt expression crossed his face.

' You'd better sort out your mess first.' she said with a cold tone in her voice. ' You choose either me or her- you choose either one of us- not both.'

' Mia- you know I'll always choose you and our baby.' Owen pleaded, as he rested his hand on her still flat belly. There's no one else I would want to have children with.'

Amelia relaxed visibly at Owen's plea.

' I'm sure there's a reason why she brought Dylan to see me now after all these years of keeping him away from me.' Owen said. ' She did say that she has her reasons which she'll reveal later.'

Amelia stiffened again. ' So you mean she and the boy will be here for some time?' she asked.

' I don't know how long will they be here for .' he answered. ' Can you please just give her a chance?' he pleaded. ' 'She's still in the ER with Dylan, waiting for us.'

Amelia remained silent- which Owen took as a good sign.

He took her hand in his and led her back to the ER.

* * *

Cristina was still waiting in there with Dylan, as instructed by Owen earlier on before he chased after Amelia.

She gave Amelia her famous loop sided smile upon seeing her enter the room , hand in hand with Owen.

' Hey Amelia' she greeted the other woman. ' Long time no see.'

' Hey Cristina' Amelia greeted back, trying her best to be polite.

' Dylan- say hi to auntie Amelia.' Cristina urged the little boy in her arms.

' Hi' he waved shyly to Amelia.

Amelia could see Owen's features in the little boy. He is no doubt Owen's son.

' Hi Dylan' Amelia smiled at the boy. She always had a soft spot for children.

' He's adorable' she said to Cristina sincerely.

' Thanks.' Cristina smiled.

' So why did you bring Dylan here to see me after all these years? You said there was a reason for that.' Owen didn't want to waste any more time. 'Because Amelia and our unborn baby is my family.'

Cristina seemed unfazed by Owen's bluntness.

' Oh wow- congrats you guys! ' she said with a genuine expression. ' I'm so glad for you both, I really am.'

' Thanks.' Owen and Amelia replied in unison.

' Are you both free tonight for dinner ? Cristina asked. ' My treat. There's something important I need to discuss with you both about.'

Owen and Amelia exchanged glances. What important thing did she need to discuss with them about?

' Well ok .' Owen shrugged.

' Sure.' Amelia chimed in.

' We'll meet at Howdy's at 7:30 pm tonight then.' Cristina said. ' See you guys then.'

' Say bye daddy and aunt Amelia.' urged Cristina- holding Dylan's hand to wave at them.

* * *

The rest of the day went by fast- and 7:30 pm came. At 7:30 pm sharp, Owen and Amelia entered Howdy's- and spotted Cristina waving at them.

' Hey' she greeted them as they took their seats opposite her.

' Hey there' Owen greeted back as Amelia smiled at her. ' Where is Dylan?'

' I left him at Meredith's' Cristina answered. ' He has a play date with her kids. He needs to make friends here.'

' Cool- how long will you both be here for?' Amelia asked as Owen subtly nudged her on the elbow. He knew how direct and straightforward she could be, with disregard to others feelings. He also knew that Cristina had the same characteristic- so he really hoped that both women can hold a civil conversation at least throughout the meal.

' I don't know really.' Cristina answered honestly. ' Maybe a few months? Maybe a few years?Actually, according to the doctor- half a year the most.'

Owen was about to open his mouth to ask what she meant when the waiter came to take their orders.

' So' Owen said after they had placed their orders ' What do you mean by half a year according to the doctor?'

Cristina cleared her throat. What she was going to tell them was big news which would change both of their lives and she hoped they were prepared for that.

' Well… ' she said slowly….' Actually this is the thing I want to discuss with both of you. The main reason why I brought Dylan here to you both, after keeping him away for 3 years is because I need you both to take care of him.'

' You mean help babysit him? Owen asked. ' Sure, I don't see a problem with that. I'm his father after all..'

' No- I don't mean just babysit him' Cristina quickly corrected him. ' I mean take custody of him when I'm gone.'

There was a tense silence between the 3 of them as Owen and Amelia both exchanged puzzled glances.

' Huh?!' Owen asked confused as Amelia looked on with a puzzled expression. ' What do you mean when you're gone? You mean you're leaving back to Zurich and leaving Dylan with us?'

' No- I'm not leaving back to Zurich.' Cristina answered calmly. ' According to my oncologist- I have only 6 months left to live the most. Acute myeloid leukemia.'

Owen and Amelia both sat in stunned silence at Cristina's revelation.

' So…' Cristina continued as the couple sitting opposite her remained silent. ' I was thinking that since Dylan has no one in Zurich- no relatives, no family friends- and since Mer already has her hands full- and most important of all- since you're his father Owen- could you please take custody of him?'

' I'm so sorry to hear that.' Owen finally found his voice. ' I really am. I feel so sorry for Dylan too. Are you feeling ok right now?' he asked concerned.

' Yes, right now I still feel ok- although I expect to feel like crap when I start chemotherapy tomorrow.' Cristina answered. ' I've just booked an appointment with the chemotherapy unit here this afternoon. I do feel more easily tired than usual though now.'

' Do you need any help?' Owen offered. ' Need any help with cooking, groceries, daily household chores, or taking care of Dylan?'

Owen seemed genuinely concerned, and this melted Cristina's heart a little.

' It's ok Owen- I still can manage at the moment. But I'll keep your offer in mind.' she winked at him. ' Most importantly- I need to know whether you're in- whether both of you are in regarding this custody arrangement.'

' You ok with this Mia?' Owen turned to Amelia, who remained silent since Cristina's reveal.

Amelia felt like she was put on the spotlight all of a sudden. What should she say? On one hand, she really pitied Dylan- and understood that he would have no one once Cristina was gone. And she adored kids and the little boy was adorable. On the other hand, there was a part of her that wanted to run- just run away from the whole being adult and being responsible thing. In 7 months- she would be responsible for not one- but 2 young kids. Her life was about to change soon- and all this she discovered within a day. She really needed time and space to think and breathe.

 **So there you go- part 2 of ' Dylan'. Hope you liked it! As usual, reviews, messages and comments are very much appreciated :)**

 **P.s. So will both Owen and Amelia accept the responsibility of taking custody of Dylan? Owen will, but how about Amelia? Do let me know what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3

' Erm…. I… I need time to think this over.' Amelia said honestly. ' Can you give me tonight to think? Because I feel rather overwhelmed at the moment- with finding out that I'm pregnant this morning and now this..'

' Sure' said Cristina. ' You both take your time to discuss among yourselves. I just hope that you would consider because Dylan really needs someone to be there for him.'

' Ok, we'll think about it.' said Owen as he held Amelia's hand under the table.

The rest of the dinner passed by with them holding small talk about lighter matters.

The more Cristina talked to Owen and Amelia, the more she knew that Dylan would be in great hands under them. He would have a father, a mother and even a little sibling or more to play with when she was gone. Call it mother's instinct, but she knew that Owen would love their son unconditionally and that Amelia would make a great mother to Dylan. She really hoped that Amelia would accept this.

' Think about it ok?' Cristina whispered to Amelia, patting her shoulder as they walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Amelia was pacing up and down their bedroom, with Owen looking at her.

' Please tell me what you think Mia.' Owen pleaded. ' I really need to know how you're feeling and where you stand on this. Because you're my wife and I respect your opinion too.'

Amelia remained silent for a moment.

' You want to know what I think?' she finally said. ' I feel like I'm being put in a difficult position, whereby I would seem like a bad person if I say no. I mean- I like the kid- it's just that I need time to get used to him. How would you feel if someone , maybe a distant relative whom you haven't seen for ages showed up at your doorstep one day and asks you to take their child and care for the child? I'm not totally against taking the boy- it's just that I'm in shock right now…'

' It's ok Mia, I know how overwhelming it is for you- you can sleep on it for tonight.' Owen said.

' I'm scared Owen.' Amelia admitted. ' I'm scared that I'm too damaged by my past to be a good mother to my children. What if I destroy them? What if they learn to take drugs from me?'

' Mia' Owen lifted up her head so her blue eyes met his. ' You wouldn't destroy them. You'll be a wonderful mother to our child, to Dylan and to any other children we might have in the future- I'm sure of that. They'll adore you and proclaim you as the best mother ever. You know how I know? I've seen you with Meredith's children and you're so great with them.'

A smile slowly formed on Amelia's face and her dimple showed.

' Ok.' she said. ' I'm just feeling rather overwhelmed by everything that has happened today.'

' Don't worry- we're in this together.' Owen convinced her. ' We're a team remember? We work together as a team.'

' Promise?' Amelia asked, holding out her little finger for him to shake.

' Pinky promise.' he said linking his little finger with hers.

' I'll accept Dylan because he is your son.' Amelia finally agreed. ' Anything that belongs to you belongs to me too. Isn't that what unconditional love is?'

' Mia- have I told you how much I love you?' Owen cupped Amelia' s face his heart exploding with love for her. She didn't have to accept his child into her life- but she just did.

' Not often enough.' she teased, winking at him.

He ran his left hand through her hair and his right hand on her belly as he leaned in to give her a passionate kiss.

They had celebratory sex the whole night.

* * *

Cristina was so grateful when Owen called her the next day to tell her that Amelia had agreed to take joint custody of Dylan. It was as if a huge burden had been lifted from her chest.

' You guys don't know how much this means to me' she said as she was standing in front of the couple that evening after they have both clocked out for the day.

' It's no problem at all- I'll do anything I can to help.' said Owen.

Amelia nodded in agreement.

' Could you both help me to take him for the night?' Cristina asked . ' I just had chemotherapy today and I'm feeling rather weak and tired. I predict I'll be throwing up for the rest of the day.'

' Sure.' both Owen and Amelia replied in unison.

' We don't have any plans for tonight.' said Owen.

' We can take him, no problem.' Amelia added.

Cristina smiled gratefully at the couple.

' I'll get him from the daycare now, and meet you both back here.' she said.

* * *

Dylan was a rather shy boy- and he took quite a long time to warm up to both Amelia and Owen. Cristina did warn them beforehand about his personality.

' He would not speak a word to you for the first couple of hours or so.' she had said. ' But later on, once he gets to know you- he would turn into this chatterbox.'

Owen and Amelia discovered quickly how true Cristina's words were.

For the first hour or so, he didn't utter a single word to them.

' Do you want some cookies Dylan?' Amelia asked.

He shook his head.

' How about some pancakes? I can make pancakes for you.' Amelia persisted.

' Yes- auntie Amelia makes the best pancakes ever.' Owen affirmed.

Dylan shook his head again wordlessly. Apparently, even pancakes didn't seem to attract him.

' How about ice cream? Do you want some ice cream?' Owen tried. ' We can bring you to this nearby dessert shop for some ice cream. Would you like that?'

Dylan shook his head again.

Owen sighed inwardly. He never felt so helpless before, not even in the battlefield or at work.

Suddenly Owen had an idea. He dug out a children's book about dinosaurs which little Bailey had left behind when he babysitted the boy, and placed Dylan on his lap to read it to him.

That caught Dylan's attention as he looked at the book with interest. He loved anything to do with dinosaurs, something which Cristina forgot to mention to Owen. He could remember the name of every single dinosaur out there.

Owen and Amelia looked on in awe as Dylan read out the entire book himself and pronounced every word correctly.

' He's a genius.' Amelia said, amazed. ' Zola and Bailey could barely read a few words at his age, and yet he can read an entire book.'

' Well, obviously he inherited that trait from me.' Owen teased, causing Amelia to roll her eyes.

' Ok, ok, I'm just kidding. But seriously, I think he inherited it from Cristina.' he said.

' Maybe she taught him how to read when he was still in utero.' Amelia added , ' Being the competitive person she is.'

' Wow- well done- Dylan- you're a smart boy!' Owen praised, causing the little boy to blush.

' What do you like to eat, Dylan?' he asked.

' Pizza and Spagwhetti!' he exclaimed excitedly. ' I don't like icecweam and sweets because mummy said it's bad for my teeth.

Per Dylan's request, the trio went out to a nearby Italian restaurant for dinner. Dylan was a well behaved boy and Owen and Amelia discovered that he was a joy to bring out. Unlike other boys his age, he wouldn't run around creating noise and annoying adults who were trying to enjoy their meal. Instead, he sat in his seat, picking on his food contentedly, and answering any questions that were asked to him.

* * *

That night as Owen and Amelia both tucked him into bed, and Owen read yet another dinosaur book to him,

' Where is mommy?' Dylan asked suddenly.

' Mommy is busy tonight dear.' Owen answered. ' You sleep now- You can see her tomorrow ok?'

' But I want mommy.' Dylan whined.

Owen and Amelia exchanged glances. What should they do?

' I'll call mommy so you can speak to her ok?' Owen offered.

He went to the master bedroom to get his phone to call Cristina, as Amelia stayed in the guest room to comfort Dylan.

' You'll see your mommy tomorrow ok?' Amelia said, stroking his head. ' Your daddy is going to call your mummy now.'

She began singing ' O Sweet Child of Mine' softly as Dylan drifted off to sleep.

Soon, the child was fast asleep on his bed. She took the time to study his features. He was a great mixture of both Owen and Cristina. She had to admit- after spending the day with the boy- she really liked him. He is intelligent for his age, and well behaved. Gaining custody of him didn't seem so bad after all.

She gently pulled the covers over the sleeping boy and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

As she turned around, she saw Owen at the doorway, beckoning to her with a serious expression on his face. He must have seen her interaction with Dylan. She closed the door gently behind her.

Owen pulled Amelia to their bedroom and closed the door.

' What is it , Owen?' Amelia asked, concerned.

' Meredith just called.' he said. ' Just as I was about to call Cristina. Cristina is back in the hospital, she collapsed in Meredith's house after excessive vomiting after chemotherapy today, Meredith found her. She is still unconscious now.'

Amelia gasped in shock, and her thought immediately went to the little boy in the next room.

What should she tell Dylan when he wakes up the next day and asks for his mother?

 **Comments, reviews and messages are very much appreciated!**

 **P.s. Will Cristina survive this? How long do you think she has left? How would Dylan , Owen and Amelia handle this? Do let me know what you think- I love hearing from you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Get your tissues ready! This is going to be an emotional rollercoster! I apologize in advance for the length of this chapter, but it's worth the read!**

' We should bring Dylan to the hospital now to see her.' Amelia suggested. ' He needs to see his mother. I know how it's like to not be able to see your loved ones when they need you most.'

' But he's sleeping.' Owen reasoned. ' I don't want to wake him up. Nothing is going to happen Cristina tonight- I know her, she'll fight through it.'

' Well, in that case I'll stay back to take care of him.' Amelia offered. ' You go to see Cristina in he hospital.'

' Ok, I love you.' Owen gave Amelia a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Amelia stayed in Dylan's bedroom- watching the boy sleep. Just seeing his innocent sleeping expression and how his chest rose and fall with every breath was enough to stir up something deep within her heart. In some ways, he reminded her of her unicorn baby- and how she didn't get the chance to care for him. Now , she had been given a second chance and she would cherish it.

She dozed off at Dylan's bedside and was awoken by her handphone vibrating. She had put it on silent mode so as not to wake Dylan up.

' Hello' she whispered sleepily into the phone.

' Mia' Owen's voice had a sense of urgency. ' Could you bring Dylan to the hospital now? Cristina is now awake and asking for him.'

' Ok- just give me a minute…. I'll get dressed, wake Dylan up and go.' Amelia answered.

* * *

15 minutes later, Amelia was driving as fast as she could to the hospital, with Dylan in tow. He protested at first when Amelia grabbed him out of bed. She changed his clothes, packed a few of his things in his backpack, and bundled him into her car.

Now that Dylan was wide awake- he was full of questions.

' Where are we going auntie Amelia?' he asked.

' To the hospital dear.' she answered.

' To the hospicle? Why we go to the hospicle?' Dylan asked confused.

' To see your mommy.' Amelia answered.

' To see mommy?' That word caught Dylan's attention.

' Yes- to see your mommy. She was asking for you.' Amelia said gently.

' She is wake?' Dylan asked.

' Yep, she is awake.' Amelia answered as they pulled up to the parking lot of Grey Sloan Memorial. Honestly, she didn't know what condition Cristina was in, but if she was awake and asking for Dylan, it shouldn't be that bad. Or so she hoped.

* * *

Amelia gasped at the sight that greeted her when she walked into Cristina's room with Dylan. Cristina was connected to numerous wirings which hooked her up to various monitors , and she was connected to IV fluids on both arms.

She looked so pale and fragile- so different from the strong willed surgeon she usually was. She still looked fine when they last saw her the night before- Amelia wondered how she deteriorated as fast as she did.

Cristina managed a weak smile when she saw Amelia entering the room with Dylan.

' Hey Dylan' she croaked. ' Come here' she gestured, lifting up her arms up slightly and then dropping them down as if even that simple gesture sucked all the energy out of her.

The little boy was hesitant at first, all the wires connected to his mother's body scaring him.

' Go on Dylan.' Amelia encouraged , as the little boy looked at her. ' Go to your mommy.'

Dylan walked over hesitantly to Cristina.

' Mommy' he whimpered. He could sense that something was wrong with his mother. ' Mommy you sick.'

' Yes, I'm sick Dylan.' Cristina answered in a weak voice.

' Mommy you get better?' Dylan asked her, as Owen and Amelia exchanged glances.

' I don't know kiddo- I hope so but I don't know.' Cristina answered honestly.

' You must get better mommy!' Dylan cried out. ' I love you!' He looked like he was about to cry. He slowly crawled over to Cristina as Amelia gently placed him on Cristina's bed. She knew it was against the hospital rules, but at this point, rules didn't apply. Dylan needed his mother desperately.  
Dylan reached out his chubby little arms to his mother , unaware of the fact that she was unable to hug him due to her current weakened state. Cristina however tried her best to lift her arms and hug her son.

Amelia could feel tears pooling in her eyes at the scene before her. Even Owen- who seldom cried, could feel his eyes beginning to sting.

' You be a good boy ok Dylan? ' Cristina said, kissing his forehead. ' Be a good boy for daddy and auntie Amelia. They'll take care of you and they love you too.'

' But where you going mommy?' Dylan asked confused.

' To heaven.' Cristina answered.

' I want go with you.' Dylan insisted.

' Not you can't Dylan.' Cristina croaked. ' You have to stay here with daddy and auntie Amelia.'

' But I wanna go with you!' Dylan cried. ' Not them.'

Meanwhile, Owen and Amelia were standing speechless at Cristina's bedside, watching the whole mother- son exchange.

Cristina beckoned to both Amelia and Owen to come over to her bedside.

' I need you both to promise me something.' she croaked so that her voice was barely audible above Dylan's sobs. ' Promise me that you'll take good care of him for me.'

She turned to Owen. ' Now that I brought our child you, I feel like I can go in peace.' she said. ' I know that you'll be a great father to him.'

' Don't say that' Owen scolded gently. ' You aren't going anywhere anytime soon.'

Cristina ignored him and turned to Amelia. ' Promise me that you'll be a good mother to him.' she said, grabbing hold of Amelia's hand. ' I know you will.'

Before Amelia could reply- Cristina's monitors beeped. Her hands dropped to her side and her head dropped back on her pillow. Her blood pressure and her heart rate dropped rapidly.

Owen pushed the code button and soon an entire team of oncologists and nurses rushed in.

Amelia grabbed a wailing Dylan from the bed and carried him to the waiting area.

Meanwhile, Owen stayed behind- but soon discovered that he was still too emotionally attached to Cristina to be of much help. He felt the helplessness of family members of a coding patient, and decided to join Amelia and Dylan in the waiting room.

Meanwhile, the action continued in Cristina's room.

' She's coding!'

' Blood pressure and pulse rate are now unreadable!

' Monitors are showing Vfib- prepare to shock!'

' Pulse is undetectable- get ready for CPR!'

' Prepare some adrenaline!'

After 45 minutes of CPR- 15 minutes longer than the usual CPR duration- it was clear that Cristina wasn't coming back.

' Time of death- 12:45 am' the head oncologist pronounced solemnly as he tore off his mask and walked outside to the waiting area to deliver the bad news to the waiting trio.

' I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry' he said, almost in the verge of tears himself as he approached them.

' No- don't tell me she's….' Owen muttered.

The oncologist nodded solemnly. ' Yes, she's gone.' he confirmed. ' She deteriorated very rapidly after the chemotherapy - we don't know what is the cause. It could be due to sepsis.'

Owen sat down on his seat and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't deny it- he did in fact still have a soft spot for Cristina. They did have a child together after all.

Amelia knew that she had to be the strong one now. She placed a comforting hand on Owen's shoulder.

Suddenly Dylan, who was in her arms, let out a loud wail. He had a very advanced understanding for his age, and he knew that something was very wrong with his mom.

' Mommy! ' he cried out- his wails piercing the entire waiting room.

Amelia hugged him tight and patted his back to comfort him, but the little boy was beyond consolable at this point

' I want Mommy!' he cried out again, his arms flailing in the air and his legs kicking hard. One of his kicks accidentally hit Amelia on the stomach and she winced. She hoped her baby was ok- she would ask Arizona to do an ultrasound later. Right now though, Dylan and Owen needed her.

Owen, meanwhile, was still rooted to his seat, his face still buried in his hands in shock.

At that point, Meredith and Alex arrived to say goodbye to their friend.

Amelia ushered Owen and Dylan out of the waiting room to drive them both home.

Dylan had fallen asleep on her chest after non stop crying, and Owen seemed emotionally drained as well. They both needed their sleep badly.

* * *

The next few days were rather challenging for them.

Cristina's funeral came and went. Many of the Grey Sloan Memorial doctors attended the funeral service, indicating how well liked and remembered Cristina actually was. The mood during the funeral was solemn and somber. Dylan, dressed in a tiny black suit showed no emotion at all during the entire service. He didn't bother to greet the people who approached him to offer their condolences.

After the service, things only got worse. Dylan wouldn't touch his food at all and wouldn't utter a single word to everyone. He wouldn't even react when anyone spoke to him. It reached the point where Owen and Amelia were considering sending him to a child psychiatrist.

Owen himself was rather affected by Cristina's passing too. He was in a somber mood throughout the whole week- and would barely utter a few words to Amelia.

It made Amelia sad to see them both in this state of mourning, and part of her wanted to mourn with them. But the other part of her knew that they both needed her to be the strong one.

' Dylan- do you want some spaghetti?' Amelia asked one evening. ' I made some spaghetti bolognaise for you- your favorite.'

Dylan shook his head without saying a word.

' Dylan- you have to eat.' Amelia coerced him. ' I tell you what- if you finish eating this spaghetti- I'll read you a dinosaur story tonight and bring you to the dinosaur museum tomorrow- ok?'

Even that offer didn't appeal to the boy as he shook his head solemnly.

Amelia sighed internally. She was at a loss of what to do to cheer this poor boy up. She really wished she could do something to help him.

' Don't want eat. I want mommy.' he said suddenly- the first words he had uttered since Cristina's death.

' You have to eat Dylan. If not you wouldn't have energy.' Amelia reasoned with him.

' I want mommy.' he whimpered again. ' I miss mommy.'

Amelia's heart broke for the little boy as she crouched to his level and spoke softly to him.

' Dylan- your mommy is not here anymore. She has gone to heaven.' she explained to him.

' Heaven?' Dylan asked, his eyes open wide with interest now.

' Yes- heaven is a nice place up there where there are many angels. She must be looking down and smiling at you from heaven.' Amelia said.

' She see us?' Dylan asked.

' Yes, although we can't see her, she can see us from up there.' Amelia confirmed. ' And you know what? She isn't truly gone. She'll always be in your heart.' She continued, using Dylan's finger to point to his heart.

' She aways be with me?' the little boy asked.

' Always.' Amelia confirmed.

' But mommy up there, who with me here?' Dylan asked again.

' Your daddy and I will take care of you.' Amelia answered. ' I'll be your mommy here from now on ok? I wouldn't replace your mommy- but I'll take care of you like your mommy did. Your daddy will take good care of you too- he's just sad at the moment.'

Dylan suddenly lifted his arms to Amelia and she hugged him tight. Now she couldn't imagine a life without the little boy in it. He had stolen her heart.

* * *

 **7 months later**

' You ready to meet your new baby sister Dylan?' Owen asked, holding the little boy's hand and leading him down the corridor of the maternity floor.

Dylan nodded excitedly. Since Owen and Amelia broke the news to him when she was 5 months pregnant that he was going to be a big brother, he had been asking them at least a hundred times each day when was his little sibling coming. And each time they had to explain patiently to him that he would have to be patient and wait, his sibling wasn't coming anytime soon yet. Now, the time was finally here for him to meet his new sister and he couldn't be more excited.

The journey to where they are at the moment wasn't an easy one.

Dylan took months to recover from losing Cristina. He eventually asked less and less for her , but there were still moments in the middle of the night when he would wake up crying and screaming for his mommy. Owen or Amelia would immediately go to his room to hug and cuddle him and give him comfort.

Dylan's appetite slowly returned to normal, but he lost some weight and experienced a growth stunt as a result of his loss of appetite for the few months. He still had moments where he would give both Owen and Amelia a hard time- such as when he pushed away his food, refused to wake up or refused to sleep, or refused to take his shower. But they both handled him with extraordinary patience. Owen was awed by how easily Amelia adapted to the role of being Dylan's mother. She was amazing with him- preparing meals for him daily, dressing him up for nursery, taking turns with Owen to send and pick him up from the nursery, spending time with him and reading bedtime stories to him. Owen knew he wouldn't be able to do this whole father thing without her. She was already an amazing mother to Dylan- and he knew that she would be an amazing mother to their baby and to any other children they might have in the future.

Dylan was not amused at first when Owen and Amelia told him that he was having a little sister. He wanted a brother to play with. But when they convinced him that having a little sister was cool too because he would have a big role to play in protecting her from the bad people, he accepted the fact and was looking forward to meeting her.

They opened the door to Amelia's room- and Amelia was sitting up on her bed holding a pink bundle in her arms. Evelyn, Owen's mother, was by her bedside.

' Mommy!' Dylan cried out upon seeing Amelia. Owen and Amelia exchanged quick glances. This was the first time he had called her mommy.

Amelia's heart burst with joy upon hearing Dylan finally call her mommy.

' Hey Dylan- come here.' she beckoned to the little boy. ' Come and meet your new baby sister. Her name is Charlotte Addison.'

Owen carried Dylan over to Amelia's bed and placed him to sit beside Amelia.

Dylan peered at the pink bundle curiously.

' She so little.' he proclaimed. ' How she gonna play with me?'

' She'll grow bigger.' Amelia laughed. ' Then you can play with her.'

' She grow big like me?' Dylan asked.

' Yes, you were little like that too once.' Owen replied. ' She'll grow to be as big as you. You're a big boy now, aren't you? '

' Yes, I am big- I am big bwother now!' Dylan exclaimed proudly.

' Why yes, you're indeed a big brother now, aren't you?' Amelia smiled. ' Remember what I told you about being a big brother?'

' I pwotect my little swister.' Dylan answered.

' You hear that Cwar?' Dylan turned to his baby sister. ' I your big bwother and I take care of you fowever. I pwomise.'

He then placed his little finger on her palm and her tiny fingers gripped his finger tight.

All 3 adults in the room felt their hearts melting at the interaction between Dylan and little Charlotte.

Owen took out his handphone to capture the tender bonding moment between the two siblings.

He wouldn't exchange his wonderful little family for anything in the world.

 **So that's it- the ending of this series ' Dylan'. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)  
Do let me know what you think- I would really love to hear from you! Comments, reviews and messages are very much appreciated :)**


End file.
